


And After

by Lanyonn



Series: Before & After Universe [Arthur/Eames] [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Inception, Romance, Smut, relationship, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyonn/pseuds/Lanyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur seduces Eames. He has a bigger agenda on the table but most importantly, this time he wants to be the one that leads. Post-inception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And After

When Eames declares that they definitely need to celebrate the success of inception and the emancipation of Arthur from his slavery to Cobb, Arthur is surprisingly agreeable. He doesn’t even rise to the Cobb bait Eames had prodded him with. Eames had been a little miffed to learn that Arthur was still working with Cobb after having refused the same offer from Eames multiple times in the past. However, being Eames, he got over it soon enough, especially when Arthur showed up in his hotel room his first night in Paris, and offered his body in apology. Arthur might not have as much imagination as Eames but he knows what Eames wants better than anyone else.

 

So now that they have worked their way up to an amiable truce, Eames decides to push his luck and see if Arthur wants to stick around for a while even after the job is done.

 

To his delight, Arthur does.

 

“The champagne is on you,” Arthur tells Eames as he runs his hands up Eames’ clothed torso and then works open the shirt, button by button. “You had to be tacky and order Dom Perignon.”

 

Eames places his hands on Arthur’s waist, meaning to pull his shirt out of his pants but Arthur bats his hands away, saying, “Although I should be grateful you didn’t decide to make them bring in Armand de Brignac.” Eames tries to put his hands on Arthur again but Arthur gives him a little push towards the bed. Eames is a little befuddled but finally lets Arthur lead on.

 

Despite his complaints over the Perignon, Arthur has guzzled down half the bottle even before Eames had finished one glass. People find it surprising but between the two of them, Arthur is definitely the certified alcoholic, sometimes to the point of annoyance when Eames has to rub his back as he throws up and make sure that he doesn’t pass out in his own vomit.

 

However, today Arthur is just drunk enough to be unnaturally voluble, not bothering about his hair getting messy and sticking up every which way and letting his tense face slip into its natural youthfulness. Eames enjoys Arthur like this. Eames enjoys Arthur in almost every way but he is especially fond of Arthur who has decided to leave his point man persona outside the bedroom.

 

“Darling,” Eames hazards putting in a word when Arthur falls silent for a few moments, removing Eames’ shirt and then slowly starts to remove his belt and pants. He is still not letting Eames put a finger on himself. “If the alcohol has made you slow, you can let me...”

 

He trails off as Arthur looks up at him and gives him a hard look. Eames raises his hands in defeat and lets Arthur continue with his job of undressing him. Eames doesn’t normally forfeit control to Arthur, preferring to stay in power as he makes the typically high-strung Arthur come undone. Arthur is usually only too willing to submit to Eames’ fierceness in bed. Eames believes that the reversal of the power dynamics in bed keeps Arthur coming back for more.

 

Once Arthur finishes pulling off the last shred of cloth from Eames’ body, he makes a quick work of his own clothes. So Arthur isn’t slow, he was just taking his time with Eames. Eames feels more exposed than he has felt in a long while even though the yellow light in their room has been dimmed down to a soothing glow.

 

“I’m not slow,” says Arthur as he steps closer to Eames again and runs his fingers down the sides of Eames’ face, neck, shoulders and chest. “You like to think that I am and you like to think that I’m not bright enough.” Eames tries to put in a word but Arthur rubs his slightly rough hands over his stomach and Eames’ cock grows harder just anticipating those hands drawing closer. “You like to think that I don’t know things, don’t see, don’t hear, and don’t imagine what is not there for me to be seen prima facie.”

 

One could always count on dear Arthur to use words like ‘prima facie’ while fondling a man’s sac and feeling up his butt, thinks Eames.

 

“But you’re wrong,” says Arthur aggressively, his grip deliciously painful on Eames’ ass as he tugs his sac a little. He then takes hold of Eames cock and strokes it firmly, slowly as he looks him in the eye. “You’re wrong about it and you’re wrong when you think that I don’t know, that I don’t think about things the way you do.”

 

Eames groans as his cock fills with blood. For the life of him, he couldn’t tell what Arthur is going on and on about. He is good at catching on to the game of the bodies, though, and he places his hands on Arthur’s upper arms, knowing that anything more sexual would not be to Arthur’s approval. He is right. Arthur doesn’t shrug off his hands from his arms.

 

Instead, he closes the distance between them and finally, finally seals their lips in a hungry kiss. He is ferocious like he means to swallow in Eames’ mouth. Arthur is rock hard as well and he ruts against Eames’ thigh as they kiss viciously, Eames battling for dominance Arthur refuses to let him have. Panting, breathing deeply, they both come out the victors. However, Arthur tugs Eames’ lower lip with his teeth, rolling and sucking on it at a pace matching his hand on Eames’ cock.

 

And then just when Eames is sure a few more tugs will be the end of him, he lets go.

 

“Of course I have given you reasons to think of me that way,” gasps out Arthur, separating himself entirely from Eames, his chest expanding and contracting – he is breathing so hard. Nevertheless, he keeps talking. “I accept my mistakes; I accept whatever blame you lay on me.”

 

“ _Arthur_ ,” Eames interjects with urgency, because this thing – this game Arthur has going on is seriously putting him out of his depth. He needs them to fuck, right now.

 

“But,” Arthur continues, voice rising as he backs Eames to the bed and pushes him down atop it, “that doesn’t change the reality that I know what you think I don’t know and I think about things far harder than even you do, Eames.”

 

Arthur moves between Eames’ thighs and holds onto the sinewy limbs as he lowers his mouth to Eames’ groin. Eames lets out a string of encouraging expletives as Arthur sucks on his sac and then mouths at the head of his cock, knowing how much more sensitive Eames is there. He pulls back just at the right moment and kisses and sucks along the shaft instead, his fingers digging hard into Eames’ muscles.

 

“And I pretended it wasn’t so all along... because I didn’t think you’d want to know... that it would matter... why would it matter, I thought,” Arthur manages to get in between mouth at Eames’ cock and balls and the insides of his thighs and then his hips and all over again till Eames is leaking precum.

 

Eames makes a strangled sound and grabs the lube and condom he had placed near the pillow before and tosses them in Arthur’s direction, begging.

 

Arthur pants hard as he lifts his face away from Eames’ crotch. A thin trail of saliva runs down the middle of his lower lip and chin. His eyes are glazed over with lust and his dark hair is a mess.

 

“Please,” pleads Eames, “inside you – finish me inside you.”

 

Arthur finally relents and stretches out on top of Eames, kissing him hard again and lets Eames run his broad hands all over his body. He hooks a leg on Eames’ hip and rubs their throbbing erections together a few times before getting up and straddling Eames waist.

 

Arthur takes liberal amounts of lube in his fingers and looks at Eames as he puts two fingers inside himself, grunting and moaning as he works himself open. It takes every last bit of Eames’ control to not come just from the sight of watching Arthur fucking himself on his own fingers on top of him. He pinches Arthur’s nipples, feels up his stomach and thighs, touching every bit of Arthur’s skin he can reach as Arthur opens up his hole for him with his fingers.

 

When Arthur is ready, his face and chest livid and shiny with a fine sheen of sweat, Eames reaches for the packet of condom and tears it open with his teeth.

 

However, Arthur takes the rubber from him and tosses it aside. Before Eames can get in a word, Arthur braces his hands on Eames’ chest, pressing down hard as he lowers himself on Eames’ cock, skin on skin, nothing intervening.

 

“Arthur, what the fuck...” Eames growls but the rest of the words are lost in an animal sound as Arthur’s naked passage engulfs him wholly. The sensation sends white light through his head, blanking out every last bit of rational thought.

 

Arthur chants out his name between profanities and fucks himself hard on Eames’ cock and then Eames is coming inside Arthur, feeling his bare ass convulse around his cock. Arthur comes over Eames’ chest and stomach and catches his breath before collapsing on top of his chest, Eames cock still inside him. Eames puts his arms around Arthur and kisses his hair.

 

“You stupid arse,” he whispers roughly in Arthur’s ear. “You bloody daft idiot.”

 

Arthur is unperturbed by the remonstrations. Eames cock twitches as he pulls it out of Arthur’s cum-slicked hole, wanting to feel those absolutely delicious naked sensations again. However, Arthur buries his face in Eames’ neck and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest against his own soon lulls Eames into sleep as well.

 

When Eames wakes up, he is clean of all fluids, the covers tucked carefully around his body. The curtains are drawn snugly over the windows but he can make out that it is morning. The water is running in the bathroom – Arthur must be in the shower.

 

He lies still for a while, thinking ‘ _oh fuck, fuck, fuck_ ’ as he recalls that Arthur rode him bareback last night – all Arthur’s fault. Eames had the bloody condom ready for use. Eames had a whole bunch of condoms ready for use. But Arthur fell asleep on top of him just after that one time and didn’t even bother to use the safety. He is still ruminating over it when Arthur emerges out of the bathroom, wrapped in the hotel-issued white bathrobes.

 

They should book these expensive suites more often, Eames thinks distractedly as Arthur walks back towards the bed. He drops the robes once he is close and gets into the bed next to Eames again. He smells of fresh soap, hot water and after shave and puts his arms around Eames’ body apparently preparing to sleep again.

 

Eames gets a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He cannot remember the last time Arthur wasn’t hurrying along the morning after they spent the night together. He doesn’t recall much of Arthur’s rant the previous night but he remembers bits and pieces which don’t make much sense to him. Arthur noses at his shoulder and then kisses his stubbly cheek. Eames is not the one to say no to morning after sex, especially since it is his first time. However, they have things to discuss after the little stunt Arthur pulled last night.

 

“Arthur,” begins Eames as Arthur climbs half on top of him, running his fingers along Eames’ chest and toying with a nipple as he sucks on his neck. “We need to talk.”

 

Arthur licks at Eames’ Adam’s apple before raising his head to meet his eyes. “Can’t it wait? I’m sure we will have all the time in the world to talk later.” His hair is still damp and falling into his eyes, sexy and illegal in the same stroke.

 

“Yeah, yeah, well there’s the thing, the talk is about the sex.”

 

Arthur scrapes a nail over Eames’ navel but then stops as Eames places a firm hand on top of his.

 

“Alright,” says Arthur, a roguish grin on his face, “I guess there is enough time in the world for the sex, too.”

 

Eames searches Arthur’s face, his grip hard on Arthur’s hand. Arthur leans in and kisses his lips, chaste, loving. “There is enough time in the world for anything now,” he whispers against Eames lips and then kisses him again, “our whole lives, our entire lives – for anything that you want.”

 

Eames kisses him back the next time, cupping the back of Arthur’s damp head.

 

“Arthur, you dolt,” he says hoarsely when Arthur hovers on top of him, kissing him over and over. “You have some guts presuming things like that.”

 

Arthur smiles and touches their foreheads together, eyes closed. “Took a leap of faith,” he says.

 

Eames wraps his arms tightly around Arthur’s body and kisses him one more time before fucking him senseless.

 

**_finis_ **

 


End file.
